T-A Private Academy Course List
This is the Course List for T-A Private Girls Academy listed by grade level. Pre-Kindergarten *- Listening, Speech, & Language Skills *- Social & Communication Development *- Creative Development & Arts *- Physical Education *- Educational Software Kindergarten *- Kindergarten Mathematics *- Kindergarten Reading *- Kindergarten Science *- Kindergarten Art *- Kindergarten Social Studies *- Kindergarten Physical Education First Grade *- English: English 001, English Honors I *- Mathematics: Math 001, Math Honors I *- Science: Science 001, Science Honors I *- Social Studies: Social Studies 001, Social Studies Honors I *- Japanese 001 *- Physical Education & Health I Second Grade *- English: English 002, English Honors II *- Mathematics: Math 002, Math Honors II *- Science: Science 002, Science Honors II *- Social Studies: Social Studies 002, Social Studies Honors II *- Japanese 002 Third Grade *- English: English 003, English Honors III *- Mathematics: Math 003, Math Honors III *- Science: Science 003, Science Honors III *- Social Studies: Social Studies 003, Social Studies Honors III *- Japanese 003 *- Physical Education & Health II Fourth Grade *- English: English 004, English Honors IV *- Mathematics: Math 004, Math Honors IV *- Science: Science 004, Science Honors IV *- Social Studies: Social Students 004, Social Studies Honors IV *- Japanese 004 *- Physical Education & Health III Fifth Grade *- English: English 005, English Honors V *- Mathematics: Math 005, Math Honors V *- Science: Science 005, Science Honors V *- Social Studies: Social Studies 005, Social Studies Honors V *- Japanese 005 *- Physical Education & Health IV Sixth Grade *- English: English 006, English Honors VI *- Mathematics: Pre-Algebra *- Science: Life Science 001, Life Science Honors I *- Social Studies: Social Studies 006, Social Studies Honors VI *- Japanese 006 Seventh Grade *- English: English 007, English Honors VII *- Mathematics: Algebra 001, Algebra Honors I *- Science: Life Science 002, Life Science Honors II *- Social Studies: Social Studies 007, Social Studies Honors VI *- Japanese 007 Eighth Grade *- English: English 008, English Honors VIII *- Mathematics: Algebra 002, Algebra Honors II *- Science: Life Science 003, Life Science Honors II *- Social Studies: Social Studies 008, Social Studies Honors VIII *- Japanese 008 Ninth Grade *- Physical Education & Health V *- English: English 009, English Honors IX *- Japanese: Japanese 009 *- Science: Earth Space Science *- Mathematics: Algebra 003, Algebra Honors III *- Social Studies: Geography, Japanese History I Tenth Grade *- English: English 010, English Honors X *- Japanese: Japanese 010 *- Science: Biology, Biology Honors I *- Mathematics: Pre-Calculus, Pre-Calculus Honors I *- Social Studies: Government, & World History I Eleventh Grade *- English: English 011, English Honors XI *- Japanese: Japanese 011 *- Science: Chemistry 001, Chemistry Honors I *- Mathematics: Calculus 001, Calculus Honors I *- Social Studies: World History II, Japanese History II Twelfth Grade *- English: English 012, English Honors XII *- Japanese: Japanese 012 *- Science: Physics 001, Physics Honors I *- Mathematics: Trigonometry 001, Trigonometry Honors I *- Social Studies: Economics 001, Economics Honors I University Course Programs *- Accounting and Finance *- Anatomy *- Animation *- Anthropology *- Architecture *- Astronomy *- Biology *- Broadcast Journalism *- Business Management *- Ceramics *- Chemistry *- Computer Graphics *- Computer Science *- Creative Writing *- Culinary Art *- Dance *- Dentistry *- Economics *- Editorial *- Education *- Engineering *- English Literature *- Fashion Designer *- Film Production *- Forensic Science *- Furniture Design *- Graphic Design *- Graphic Novel *- Health *- History *- Interior Design *- Illustration *- Journalism *- Law & Legal Studies *- Literature *- Marine Biology *- Mathematics *- Medical *- Metal & Jewelry Art *- Meteorology *- Multimedia *- Musical Performance *- Music Production *- Nursing *- Oceanography *- Philosophy *- Photography *- Physics *- Political Science *- Psychology *- Real Estate *- Robotics Technology *- Sociology *- Sports *- Theater Arts *- Theater Management *- Theology *- Veterinary Science *- Video Game Designer *- Wild Life *- Writing *- Zoology Electives *- Foreign Languages: English, Spanish, French, Latin, Korean, Chinese Mandarin, Cantonese Chinese, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian, Thai, Arabic, & Greek *- Technology: Computer Science, Computer Graphics, Web Design 1&2, Networking & Programming *- Creative Writing: Creative Writing I, II, III, IV, & V *- Speech Class: Speech Class I, II, III, IV, & V *- Business: College Marketing, College Entrepreneurship, & College Preparatory Interview Classes, Accounting, Finance & Business Tech, Financial Internship, & Financial Operations *- Music: I & II, Chorus & Band, Vocal Music I, II, III, & IV, Instrumental Music I, II, III & IV, General Music *- Cooking: Home Cooking I, II and Gourmet Cooking I, II *- Art: Introduction to Art, Art I, II, III, Art 2D, Art 3D, Studio Art I, II, Fashion Design & Illustrations *- Drama: Acting 1&2, Acting and Play Study 1&2, Music Theater 1&2, Performance Theater, Theater Dance & Technical Theater *- Photography: Photography I, II, III, Darkroom Photography I, Digital Photography I, Creative Photography I *- Printmaking: Introduction to Printmaking, Silkscreen Painting I, II *- Design: Design I, II, Color Theory I *- Painting: Painting I, II, Watercolor I *- Drawing: Drawing I, II, Figure Drawing I *- Dance: Dance I, II, III, Ballet I, II, Swing I, II, Formal Dance I, II, III *- Martial Arts: Martial Arts I, II, III, Judo I, II, Kendo I, II, II *- Sports: Girls Baseball, Cheer-leading, Girls Flag Football, Girls Basketball, Girls Softball, Girls Soccer, Girls Volleyball, Girls Tennis, Girls Track & Cross Country, Girls Swimming & Diving, Girls Table Tennis, & Girls Badminton *- Family Development I, II, III *- Philosophy I, II *- Psychology I, II *- Sociology I, II *- Driver's Education I, II (Must be Sixteen) *- Journalism I, II, III *- Weightlifting I Also See *List of T-A Private Academy Students *List of T-A Private Academy Faculty *T-A Private Academy Clubs